


Ordinary Day

by stilesandsourwolf



Series: Love Bites [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous!Stiles, M/M, More Fluff, they're kinda getting used to this whole sorta relationship thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesandsourwolf/pseuds/stilesandsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scott, I think I love him.”<br/>“Dude, seriously? Oh my god, that’s awesome! Uh, congrats?” Scott stammers for something to say</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Song title credit - "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton

Stiles’ eyes flutter open, bright sunlight shining through his lashes. He blinks a few times as his eyes adjust to the new brightness. His eyes focus on Derek’s face. Beautiful green eyes looking back look back at him.

“Hi,” Stiles croaks, throat rough and dry

“Hey,” Derek whispers back

Stiles reaches up to rub his eyes before sitting up slowly, eyes still heavy with sleep. He looks down to see the outline of his morning wood straining again his boxer-briefs. His eyes drift to Derek whose eyes are locked exactly where Stiles’ were a second ago.

“Aha, oops,” is all he can manage in his early morning haze as he pulls himself off the bed.

His eyes flick over to the clock on the bedside table, “Fuck,” hisses as he jumps out of bed and runs across the hallway to the bathroom to turn the shower on.  He runs back to the room and digs through his dresser drawers, flinging clothes everywhere. Once he’s content with his clothing choices for the day he runs back across the hallway.

His clothes are on the ground and he’s halfway in the shower before he remembers about Derek sitting on his bed. He wraps a towel around his waist and runs back across the hall to his room.

“Uh, right, going to take a shower now. You can grab something to eat if you want or something?”

Derek nods, from his comfy looking position under the blankets, at Stiles. Stiles nods once then runs back across the hallway to jump in the shower.

The shower’s a bit too short for his liking, but he has to get to early morning practice or coach Finstock will probably cut him from first line. He throws his clothes on quickly, grabs his lacrosse bag and backpack then runs down the stairs, no Derek in sight.

He rounds the corner into the kitchen to see Derek standing at the stove in still nothing but his boxers cooking something that smells absolutely delicious.

“Derek, what are you… My dad…”

“He left about an hour ago.”

“Oh,” He murmurs as he walks up behind Derek to peak over his shoulder to find out what smells so damn good

“What is that amazing smell?” Stiles inquires, his mouth watering at the aroma

“It’s just eggs and bacon Stiles,” Derek answers

“Oh… mine never smell that good,” He sighs and he spins around to grab orange juice out of the fridge

“I made some for you,” Derek says as he slides the eggs onto two plates

A small dribble of orange juice runs down Stiles’ chin as he pulls the carton away, “Aww dude, that’s sweet, but I’m gonna be late for school. Rain check?”

Derek smiles and nods as Stiles flings the door open and flies through it, letting it slam closed behind him. The door flings open again seconds later.

“Forgot something,” he says as he plants a quick kiss on Derek’s plump pink lips

Stiles runs back through the door, leaving Derek standing with two plates in hand and a dopey grin on his face, in nothing but his boxers.

* * *

 

Practice is long and brutal, as it always is, but it seems worse this time. Mostly because Stiles had gotten a bit too used to the down time he had during the school break, but also because all Stiles can manage to think about is Derek. They’ve been practically inseparable since their first date and this time apart is much harder than Stiles had expected.

After practice, it’s off to Algebra, then History then English. Every class seems longer than the last, his mind only focusing on getting out of this hell called high school and hanging out with Derek. Hopefully he doesn’t have anything going on later... then again it is Derek, he never really has anything going on, especially as of late. Supernatural crimes have been practically zero since Matt and the Kanima. Stiles kind of misses the action, but at least he’s able to keep himself busy with a new kind of action. Derek action.

“Dude, what’s up?” Scott questions as they file out of class after the final bell of the day

“Huh? Oh, nothing, just thinking.”

“You’re never this quiet unless something’s wrong, what is it?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just… I’m just thinking about Derek,” Stiles admits with a small flush of pink warming his cheeks

“Oh. You two are getting pretty serious aren’t you?”

“I guess, I mean, we haven’t actually talked about it, like, at all.”

“Scott, I think I love him.”

“Dude, seriously? Oh my god, that’s awesome! Uh, congrats?” Scott stammers for something to say

 “Thanks dude,” Stiles chuckles as they walk out to the parking lot, which is alive with hundreds of students rushing to their cars

“Have you told him yet?” Scott asks as he bends down to unchain his bike

“No. I just don’t know how to. I’ve never said it to anyone, except family...”

Stiles had always been the kind of person that knows instantly if he loves someone or hates them, there’s really no in between. But it’s always been different with Derek. When they first met he kind of hated him, but there was this sense of security with him too. Like he knew whenever Derek was around, he would be safe. That was probably because all of the near death experiences that Derek had saved him from.

There’s still that sense of security with Derek, in the way Stiles can be so open with him, so himself around Derek. The difference is the security has this little thing called love attached to it. Would Derek ever realize it that? Would he ever admit to it? Is he still too emotionally unavailable?

“Just do what feels right dude.” Scott pats Stiles on the back, “I gotta go dude, got a date with Allison. Good lick with the Derek thing.”

“Yeah, thanks, you’ve been a huge help,” He yells sarcastically

“What Derek thing?”

Stiles jumps and spins around awkwardly, “Jesus Christ, what are you doing here?”

Derek looks at him with a confused look, “I… Sorry, I thought I would pick you up. I mis- sorry, I should have asked.”

Derek turns and stomps away, looking vaguely like a five year old child who was told no by their parents.

“Derek,” Stiles calls after him as he trots after the still slightly too grumpy alpha, “Derek, that’s not what I meant. Derek, listen to me!”

Derek stops in his tracks then slowly pivots to look Stiles in the eye. At least he’s a five year old that listens well.

“I’m glad you came to pick me up, you grumpy bunny.”

Derek’s grimace slowly turns upwards into a small grin. The bunny line works every time.

“Wanna grab something to eat?” Stiles asks as they make their way to Derek’s Camaro

Derek nods, still being a slightly pouty five year old, which is kinda cute in all honesty.

“I know a place that has the best burgers in existence,” Stiles beams as Derek pulls out of the school parking lot

Stiles directs Derek to the small diner on the outskirts of town. They pull into the driveway a few minutes later and Derek turns the engine off. Stiles doesn’t move to get out of the car like Derek does, he just sits there for a minute looking at Derek.

Derek sits back down when he realizes Stiles isn’t moving, “What’s wrong?”

Stiles shakes his head slightly, “Nothing. I’m just glad you picked me up.”

Derek narrows his eyes a little before smiling, those bunny teeth just barely visible behind his lips.

They walk into the diner and are greeted by a young waitress who guides them to a small booth by the window.

“Can I get you guys started with something to drink?” She chimes cheerily

“I’ll have a root beer float,” Derek says

Stiles’ eyes dart up from the menu to Derek’s face, “A root beer float?”

Derek looks up at him in confusion, “What?”

Stiles turns to the waitress, “I’ll have a Sprite.”

The waitress walks away to get their drinks and Stiles turns back to Derek, “Nothing. I just, I can’t imagine you drinking a root beer float. How do you even know what those are?”

“Stiles, I’m not a recluse, I do know things about the world. I was a kid once you know.”

Stiles snorts out a laugh at the thought of a tiny little grumpy child running around telling everyone he sees “I’m the alpha now.” Stiles knows that he was probably just a normal kid, the emotional issues came later in life, but the image in his head right now is much more entertaining.

“No, I know. But, it’s just strange, I never thought of you as a root beer float kind of guy.”

The waitress places their drinks down on the table with a smile, at Derek, then walks away. Stiles can’t help the small ping in his stomach when the waitress smiled at Derek. He doesn’t pay it any attention, just pushes it aside, he is not jealous of a waitress smiling at Derek, nope.

“What kind of guy do you think I am?” Derek questions before taking a sip of his float

“I don’t know anymore, you’re like a completely different person to me now,” Stiles replies

Derek hums quietly as he takes another sip of his float.

“You ready to order or do you need some more time?” The waitress asks, eyes on Derek

“We’ll just have two cheeseburgers,” Stiles snaps at her

“Fries or onion rings?” She asks, eyes still on Derek who is completely oblivious sipping on his float

Stiles eyes turn to Derek questioningly. There’s a small pop as Derek pulls away from his float, “How about an order of both?”

Stiles nods with a smile, “My thoughts exactly. We’ll have an order of both,” He says turning his attention back to the bitch waitress who’s ogling Derek

What the frick is going on right now? Stiles cannot actually be jealous of this man that he has absolutely no claim on. I mean, it’s not like their boyfriends, right? They haven’t even said they love each other yet, who is he to be jealous of some random woman? But he is. He’s jealous. Over Derek. Over this random waitress looking at Derek.

“How’s the float?” Stiles asks, trying to distract himself from the waitress and his ridiculous jealousy

Derek hums again as he pulls away from his straw, “Taste it.” He slides the glass across the table to Stiles. Stiles looks at the straw, wet from Derek’s mouth, then leans forward taking the straw between his lips and drawing in a long gulp.

“Yep, it’s good,” Stiles says as he slides the glass back across the table

They make small talk as they wait for their food, mostly Stiles talking about his ridiculously ordinary day at school. Derek just sits, sipping on his float, and listens attentively, making a small comment here and there. The food comes to the table right as Stiles gets done talking about school.

He stops talking as soon as the food arrives and instead starts shoving food into his mouth, in true Stiles fashion. This time Derek joins him in the ravenous food eating. He’s actually kind of surprised at how Derek can shovel food down. He’s definitely holding his own against a Stilinski, but nobody eats like Stiles. By the time Stiles is done, Derek still has a quarter of his burger left.

“I gotta say, you could be an honorary Stilinski eating like that,” Stiles laughs before taking a big gulp of his Sprite

Derek smiles wide, “I learn from the best.”

He snatches over and snatches an onion ring off Derek’s plate to munch on as he watches Derek finish his food, perfectly content.

The waitress makes her way back over to their table just as Derek’s taking his last bite of burger.

“Can I get you two some dessert?” She asks in her polite chime, finally looking at Stiles for once

Stiles turns to Derek, who shakes his head, mouth stuffed full of burger.

“We’re good; can we just get the bill?”

“Sure hun, I’ll be right back.”

 She returns a few minutes later and drops the bill onto the table then trots away. Stiles reaches for the bill, but Derek smacks his hand away.

“I’ll pay,” He says as he reaches into his back pocket to get his wallet

“You have a wallet? And money?” Stiles questions, once again surprised by how utterly normal Derek is

“Stiles…”

“I know, I know. Obviously you have money, I just never thought about it before.”

“How much do you think about me?” Derek asks with a small smirk

Stiles flushes pink, “Shut up.”

They finish up their drinks then make their way out to the Camaro. They slide in to the seats before Derek pulls out of the driveway and heads towards Stiles’ house. They drive in silence, mostly because they talked about pretty much everything at the diner. Luckily it’s a short drive or else it would have been awkward. They pull into the driveway and Derek cuts the engine.

“You coming in?” Stiles asks as he pops the door open

“Uh, I have a few things to go do. I could come by later, if you want?”

Stiles doesn’t want him to leave, but he doesn’t want to tell him that. He doesn’t want to come across as needy or desperate for Derek, even though he might be slightly desperate for Derek.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” He says with a small forced smile

Derek leans into Stiles for a kiss. Stiles moves in too so Derek doesn’t have to practically crawl across the seats to kiss him. The kiss is tame, just a quick little peck, but it causes Stiles’ stomach to twist and turn regardless. Derek pulls away, leaving Stiles in an awkward position, lips still puckered for a minute before he realizes Derek’s lips are gone and pulls back.

“My Jeep!” Stiles shrieks out of the blue, making Derek jump a little

“Calm down, I’ll bring it when I come back. Keys?” He holds out his hand and Stiles drops the keys into it

“I’ll see you later then,” Stiles says as he leans in for another quick kiss

Derek meets him in the middle, their lips meeting again for a brief instant before pulling away again. Stiles climbs out of the car and shuts the door behind him.

“Bye,” He sighs as he waves at Derek as he pulls out of the driveway

He turns and walks to the door, turns the knob and walks in, letting the door shut behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad you all love this fluff-fest, but i'm gonna have to add some angst soon cause it's starting to get stale imo. But enjoy it! Comment and let me know what you think, xoxo


End file.
